


Shallow

by Gepeng23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepeng23/pseuds/Gepeng23
Summary: After quite some time secretly surviving the final battle and the journey to self discovery and healing for both of them, they are ready for the next step.
Relationships: Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Vaylin, Male Outlander/Vaylin (Star Wars), The Outlander/Vaylin (Star Wars)
Kudos: 10





	Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon to any of my work or AU! Takes place way into the future. Just wanted to write a lil smut uhmm don't come at me lol  
> For their journey check out my fic Love Stranding?

**( Artwork by me )**

* * *

She didn't want him to go just yet. The flower crown on her head must have meant something. She knew he wanted her too. What if she could slip past his walls just for a moment to show how committed she was in making this work. To show her vulnerability to him. To manifest this budding love. They've come this far.

Exasperated, she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He didn't turn around, not even a word. If only he could see her face.

"Rio… please stay."

His stiff stance deflated with his head down. If only she could see his face. If he decided to give in to his desires even once, there's no coming back from it. There's also the fact that the woman was no ordinary one. It would feel as if he took advantage in a moment of vulnerability. He remained unshaken on keeping his feelings at bay, because he knew this would be something he'd regret--no matter how much he wanted it.

"I'm sorry…"

Her grasp naturally fell. As he reluctantly stepped away, she accepted that what she wanted was unattainable. She couldn't even feel angry or sad about it, just nothing. She retreated to her room, trying to sleep it off, but not until she got a long look at herself in the mirror. Who'd want to be with this monster? 

But then she heard the bedroom door open.

She chose not to believe it even after a pair of arms circled her waist. Warm, gentle, but hesitant. If it was just a fantasy, perhaps she could indulge herself a little. She leaned into the frame of his tall figure. His grasp tightened, all that doubt earlier vanished as he inhaled her hair, and having her hands tracing his arms. Wanting to see his face, she turned around and gazed at his blue eyes with her sparkling golden ones, a little wider, like a child admiring fireworks. Wanting to enter reality, she cupped his face, running a thumb along his scar. He winced, then the next second had him hungrily kissing her. 

It shocked her as she produced a little moan, then responded with just as much passion into the kiss. Their breathing was labored as they prolonged the kiss, neither wanting it to end. She stumbled a few steps back, balance faltering against his frame leaning into her. She grappled the collar of his Jedi robes, pulling him further towards the bed. Her hands worked quickly to undo his apparel with some help using the Force. 

The other, stronger part of his conscience telling him to turn back and leave was soundly defeated. With his pants barely clinging on, she pulled again, this time resulting in him falling on top of her--his face on her chest, his erratic breathing tickled her skin, increasing her desire. He sniffed his way to her neck, but jolted as he felt her hand slipping into his pants. He raised his head to look at her face, while still having her hand play with his groin. 

But her face was all he could see. And he wanted to love it all. He planted another kiss to her lips, struggling to hold back moans from that impending erection. As his mouth traveled around her face, he repaid her by having his hand lightly scratch her clit. She gasped, making her grab his erection but had to release due to what he did next. He kissed his way down to her cleavage, taking off her top, then her tummy, taking off her skirt, then arriving at her crotch. He wasted no time in latching his mouth on her walls, nibbling and sucking like a drinking down a parched throat. The volume of her moans increased, her eyes on the ceiling, chest heaving, feeling utterly weak. 

“Rio… I...”

She finally moaned the first word. The sound his mouth was making against her clit was better than anything she’d heard in a while. “Don’t stop...”

His eyes flitted a glance at her as she got more animated, reaching that point. He amplified the intensity of his mouthplay, hands gripping her thigh and holding her down with the Force--her whimpering louder as she burst into ecstasy. But he still wasn’t stopping.

Never had she been touched that way, and likewise to him. Seeing her so pleasured filled him with such heat in his bloodstream, his penis throbbing to her voice. Once he felt he’s finished, he leaned back to catch his breath, face all wet from her nectar. Her smile was an affirmation of his performance, but he was taken aback when she suddenly sat up and tugged his underpants off. The smile on her face turned wolfish as she quickly grabbed the flower crown and hanged it on his erection, resulting in them both chuckling sheepishly. 

Her mouth was stuffed with his big, erect penis. The warmth sheathed him, moving in and out, with each second making him become weaker. His deep voice moaning her name, enjoying her tongue and teeth raking his foreskin. She took the challenge of taking it the deepest like a champion, her mouth meeting the flower crown near his testicles. In between his moans, he asked in amazement; “Are-are you… alright w-with--”

She gave him a thumbs up. He snickered at that, running his fingers through her hair, but then grasping it with a hiss. He could feel it, he was close. “Vaylin…”

His spine arched for the pleasure that came crashing down on him. His moanings and groans were frequent, even more than hers. That particular stream was ramming down his dam, threatening to burst, but she stopped just before it could explode. Perhaps immaculate timing ran inside her family. His knees buckled with sweat and panting, part of him relieved for not ejaculating yet. She smiled proudly, running her fingers through his torso, once again caressing his handsome features. Their lips met again, his rough hands stroking her back, her branded arms, and her hair. She slid her tongue meeting his, wrapping her arms around him, feeling safe and loved. 

And thus she entered home. 

It was quite a tight fit albeit slippery. He shuddered as she caved into him, everything melting into place, throwing away all the training against emotions and passion. The deeper she got, the more it hurt--even drawing some blood. She sobbed, not because of the pain--she has gotten used to endless tortures, but because of the act of giving all of herself over to him. Her sobs however, concerned him. “Vaylin? Are you…”

“More than alright. I’m… I’m in love.”

"Me too…" whispered him.

She hugged him tight. Joined physically to him; someone she could trust and have proven so by the many sacrifices he’s done for her. To be finally accepted. Was it shallow to equate love to something physical like this? The journey and storms they weathered together said otherwise. 

Putting all that aside, she began moving slowly, releasing a hot breath. Her fingers ruffling his black hair tenderly, never taking off her gaze while she continued riding him. The low lighting illuminated their expressions, and she was quite amused by how much he was moaning. A gleam of mischief poked her. Her legs locked his and with a little bit of the Force, held him in place. She proceeded to increase the pacing of her dance with her breasts bouncing, as he struggled to not make so much noise and hold his climax at bay. So far so good?

The bed didn't let up in the noise competition. Neither did the poor mangled flower crown making its own sound. She was so full of energy. Her black-painted nails dug into his shoulders the longer her thrusting went on. His cries of euphoria indicated how close he was to exploding. "V-Vaylin…"

"Rio… please give it to me."

At that moment, he has shed his identity away. This could mean the point of no return. Unprotected. Unmitigated. The look on her face pleaded to the deepest darkness inside of him. His veins and muscles were all tensed up, unable to halt the incoming eruption. "Vaylin!"

The dam broke. Out came those thick strings of pearly substance. She finally slowed down as she felt his semen shooting up, filling her core. She tightened her grip on his penis, squeezing it for more. Some of them dripped out and down from her entrance. She picked it up inquisitively with her fingers, examining the liquid for the first time ever. Rio however, was still breathless. 

"You're so noisy," teased her, while running her semen covered fingers through his abdomen. She bent down to kiss him again, tenderly this time, wiping away his sweat. He was finally out of that trance, sloppily returning her kiss. All he could think of was how forbidden yet belonging it felt. Consequences from every angle were ignored at the moment. He caressed her face with such sadness in his eyes. Was it regret that came too late?

“I know.” She pulled out of him. The sadness was contagious, as apparent on her face.

“No, please, I…” His tone hoarse, while his arms pulled and embraced her. “I want to stay. For our future. For us.” pleaded him, abandoning those principles that _held him back_ from the past years.

“Let’s leave it all behind. Where they couldn’t find us. Would you? I’m tired of it all.”

He nodded, ready to be with the woman he loved so deeply, who owned his being and heart in the most unlikely way. He planted a deep kiss on her jeweled forehead. Then on her nose. Then on her lips, long and sweet. She didn’t let him stop, wanting more love. He seemed to understand without a single word.

Once again he entered her, this time on top. Truthfully, he was already quite drained of energy from the long day of work but for her, anything. Especially seeing her get that smile back. Her legs fastened around his waist while her eyes followed his face peppering kisses on her chest, then to her breasts. Flicking and suckling on the nipples resulted in her pitched, gleeful chirping. 

He picked up the pace. Maintaining eye contact, ramming her down with increased might. She moaned a few 'yes' as he hit that particular spot repeatedly, leaving new scratches on his back. Her strength however, gave away when she reached her climax again, shrieking and letting out sparks of lightning subconsciously. But he wasn't done. Despite being hit by her lightning, he persisted and it actually awakened that beast inside of him. Baritone growls were heard, which pleased her even more.

A strong thrust ultimately made him burst again. 

He fell on top of her, their sweat mixing with each other. Suddenly he jolted up, remembering that Vaylin was trampled under his weight. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You… you’re so strong.”

Both of them were on the moon. She rested her head on his chest, not speaking a word, soaking in the afterglow. It didn’t take long for him to drift off to dreamland. She stayed awake, playing with his face. Rubbing his nose, his scar, his lips, his cleft chin. Ever since the first time she saw him in that throne room, she felt something new. What he didn’t know was how she would sneak into her brother’s _vault_ to admire Rio’s carbonite self. But he was the enemy. How was she supposed to get him feeling the same way? That made her bury the feeling--there was just too much impracticality around it. In a sense, they just weren’t meant to be. 

Yet there they were. Their journey and friendship was something she thought she didn’t deserve, but he kept convincing her of her self-worth, of how loved she was, and supporting her individualism. Eventually she found herself, and with some time began to accept her fate and leave the past behind. He refused to take credit in his part of her journey there. It was all her.

And thus she joined him in sleep, looking forward to the future and whatever comes next. Freedom in the unknown, freedom in acceptance.


End file.
